


A Public Affair

by BitchPizza



Category: TAZ - Fandom, the adventure zone
Genre: Almost Caught, Communication, Established Relationship, Hickies, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex with Clothes On, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, affirmative consent, cloth tearing, fingerblasting, kravitz - Freeform, taakitz, taako - Freeform, taako/kravitz - Freeform, trans man, trans taako, underwear on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchPizza/pseuds/BitchPizza
Summary: Taako gets finger-blasted in an ally. that's it, that's all folks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my fan fiction folder for ages and I'm sick of it so I bite the bullet and uploaded. 
> 
> Tell me what you think, enjoy.

The sunset cast a warm orange glow over the marble white city of Neverwinter.

The city’s spires reached proudly into the sky. The white marble only interrupted by the blue tile work of the roof tops and the lush green of the various hanging gardens that decorated the city. “The City of Skilled Hands” it was called, and it was no secret as to why, the city was a work of art. Despite the usual warmth of the city, the river brought in a soft breeze from the harbor, lightly blowing up Taako’s skirt, sending a chill through his bones. 

But Taako wasn’t paying attention to the perfectly carved impressions in the buildings they passed, or the filigree on the fences, or the lush gardens that hung from every building. He honestly was barely listening to the story his boyfriend was iterating to him at the moment. No, what he was paying attention to was Kravitz’s strong jaw, the way his full, dark lips annunciated his words as he spoke, the way he eyebrows danced as he spoke and dark burgundy eyes lit up when he got excited. No, Taako was good right here. Hanging off of Kravitz’s arm, who needed to look at some stupid buildings when you had the most gorgeous sight in all the planes in front of you?

“Taako… Taako!”

The words snap him out of his trance. 

“wait, what? yeah yeah real good my man!”

Kravitz expression softens from slight irritation of admiration.

“Were you even listening to what I said?”

“uhhhh something about shoveling people off to the stockade right?”

“Not even close.” 

“Well shit my man then I guess I wasn’t!” 

Taako nudges closer to Kravitz. Making sure to press himself firmly against his arm. 

“ but can you blame me darling…..” He drawls. Kravitz roles his eyes in mock irritation, knowing full well Taako’s signature method of trying to get out of trouble. Even if there was little trouble to be had. 

“I’m sorry my dude, it’s just hard to focus you’re so damn pretty, I get lost in it sometimes.” 

 

“you’re just trying to butter me up.”

“Mayyyybeeeee….” 

In the distance the cacophony of street vendors, day laborers, delivery men, and shoppers going about their day blend into a singular white noise, fading more and more into the background. 

Kravitz cocks an eyebrow. 

“That so?” 

They pass under one of Neverwinters bridges. Taako pauses and wraps his arms around the reapers neck. Kravitz resting his hands on his hips, and pulls him closer to him. 

“Very much so!” 

Taako studies his boyfriends face, his eyes, his lips. Something familiar begins to ignite in his body. He notices a small hidden alcove behind them. He notices that they are deliciously, delectably, very much alone… and then he gets an idea.

“I have a thought.”

“Oh no.”

“it’s nothing bad, hear me out.”

“Okay…” Kravitz draws dangerously close to his face. There’s a faint fluttering in Taako’s chest. 

“How bout you and me…. Go into that little nook over there aaaaaaannnnnd do it.”

Kravitz throws his head back, letting out a jolting laugh.

“So… couldn’t wait until we got home could you dear?”

Taako steps back out of Kravitz’s arms, placing his hand on his cocked hip, he zigzags his figure up and down his form. 

“With you looking so good, not a chance my man.”

Kravitz lips part into an eager smile. He pulls Taako back into an embrace, placing a soft kiss on his head. The fluttering in Taako’s stomach only gets stronger. “Lead the way my dear.” 

Butterflies completely take over Taako’s stomach. He manages a nod and pulls Kravitz into a small alcove. It is small, tight and a perfect excuse for them to get close. The partition perfectly shielding them from the main walkway under the bridge giving them just the perfect amount of privacy. 

Kravitz lets out a low laugh before tilting Taako’s chin up and brushing his lips with his own. 

“Well I guess I can provide some assistance until we can find a more private setting?” 

Before Taako can come up with a quip, Kravitz’s lips are on his, catching him in a breathy kiss. Kravitz’s tongue gently brushes his lips, and Taako taking the hint opens his mouth letting his tongue slide in. Relishing the tingling sensation he feels as Kravitz’s tongue brushes the insides of his mouth. 

Without hesitating, Taako snatches up the hand cradling his jaw and runs his lips along Kravitz knuckles, placing slow deliberate kisses along the back of his fingers. Drawing one into his mouth and sucking it down looking him in the eye as he does. 

With that Kravitz gets a dark look in his eyes, grabbing Taako with full bravado now surging him into a kiss. 

He draws a hand up to the elf’s long hair and gently yanks his head back: exposing the soft green skin of his neck. Kravitz begins biting and sucking at the thin skin, drawing his tongue over the fresh bruises and marks he’s leaving. Taako can’t help but moan at the feeling, letting his eyes close, focusing on the sensation of Kravitz’s mouth on his neck, his hand pressing him to his broad chest, his long fingers lightly tracing a line higher and higher up his thighs…

Chilly sea breeze be damned, Taako grabs at Kravitz back, pulling him closer, bucking his hips forward drawing a muffled groan from him. 

Kravitz pulls away from Taako leaving him lightheaded and breathless. With one hand on his solder and one hand lightly resting on his hip. Kravitz looks Taako in the eye and asks “is this ok? Are you sure you’re fine doing this here?”

Taako pauses for a minute, his mind too preoccupied with the heat pooling in his groin to process Kratiz’s words right away.

“Ye-yeah my man, I wouldn’t have tugged you into a fucking hidden nook if I didn’t want to do this” he manages to say once he gains a bit of clearity. 

“Besides…” he wraps his arms around Kravitz’s neck. “Watching your fine ass all day has got me worked up something fierce my man. But the question is are you cool with this?” 

Kravitz takes a moment to think then steps closer to Taako. 

“ I definitely do… I don’t think I’m comfortable um…. Exposing myself, that might get tricky, but … I definitely want to please you if that’s ok? I mean if you don’t mind me just using my hand to get you off that is….” 

Taako can’t help but laugh. 

“Fuck your such a fucking gentleman you know that? A real grade A act. Of coarse I’m fine with you fingerblasting me my dude I’m not gonna turn down the hottest man in this plane and the next on that!” As Kravitz leans down to kiss him, Taako puts a figure to his lips. “Only if I get to get you off later though” Taako swears Kravitz’s dark skin flushes slightly. A small grin breaks across Kravit’s face “So be it then…” he murmurs as he closes the small distance between the two and meets Taako’s lips in an open mouthed kiss. 

The hand at Taako’s back presses him close to Kravitz’s body and his heart hammers harder and harder as Kravitz’s hand draws up his leg sending shivers through his body. He begins to run a lazy figure on the hem of his underwear, where hip and thigh meet, under his skirt. 

Taako pulls away for a moment “Listen my tights are pulled up to my stomach, its gonna be tricky to get them off, just saying.” 

Kravitz looks at Taakos groin, brow knitted in contemplation. Taako feels embarrassingly exposed his face burning a solid red. 

“Huh … I think I have a solution…” 

Taako cocks an eyebrow. But before he can ask Kravitz what he means, Kravitz pulls his hand from his hip and in one swift movement – RIIIIIPPPPP. 

Taako jumps at the shock of Kravitz ripping the groin of his tights. “Motherfuc-“ is all he has time to say before his words are replaced with a sudden moan as Kravitz draws a long figure along the length of his slit through his panties. 

“Fuck”

He wraps his arms around Kravitz neck tighter, pulling himself closer. He hooks one of his legs back and around Kravitz’s waist under his long coat. Trusting Kravitz to use his free hand to support him. 

Kravitz gently strokes Taako through his panties, making lazy circles around the hood of his clit. Pressing slightly into Taako’s wet entrance through the now damp fabric. 

Taako’s breath comes out short and shuttering. And Kravitz presses a kiss to his forehead as he pushes the fabric of the panties to the side to he can directly touch his dripping wet cunt. 

The action is clumsy at first, as the fabric keeps trying to fall back into place. But after some time and Taako shifting his weight, Kravitz gets into the rhythm of things. 

He strokes along his wet folds, running his figures from the back to the front at a painfully slow pace. Making sure to circle Taakos sensitive clit. All the while his free hand pressing Taako to him steadying him. Gods it feels so fucking good. He begins bucking his hips forward trying to get more friction. Kravitz takes the not-so-subtle hint and circles a finger around his wet entrance before slowly sliding his finger inside of him. Taako mules at the feeling. 

Kravitz feels around for a moment for that small hard spot he’s so familiar with now – and ah there it is. He begins curling his figure forward, brushing it and Taako’s voice breaks into a loud moan.

His hips buck and his legs begin to shake as he feels a pressure build and build deep inside of himself. Kravitz is cooing him now, whispering sweet nothings and he slides a second figure in, pressing his thumb to his clit. Taako is shuttering, his knuckles turning white as he grips onto Kravitz’s solders. It’s so good and his hearts pounding. It’s so good he can’t help but let out a moan. It’s so good and he’s so close, just a few more strokes and he’ll be….

“Hey Donny did you hear something?”

Taako and Kravitz freeze.

In an instant Taako’s heart stops. He feels himself tighten around Kravitz’s fingers in fear. Alarmed the two look at each other. Fuck Taako thinks as Kravitz quickly slips his fingers out of him removing his hand from his groin. 

Kravitz wraps both arms around Taako and presses his back to the wall, using his own body to shield a still frazzled Taako in case one of the approaching voices sees. 

“What do ya mean?” said one voice, clearly coming from overhead the bridge.

“I thought I heard someone moaning or something… ya think someone’s getting on?” The voice tinged with mischief at the last part of the statement.

Taakos’s heart sinks.

“Blegh! Your hearing things, Lets get going we got deliveries to make!”

“But Donny maybe we can sneak a peak… a free show maybe?”

“Even if there’s two people going at it here, they mist certainly aren’t now that the whole underpass has heard your big mouth. And besides that’s fucking gross dude lets go.”

“But...”

“Lets Go!”

They two voices pass overhead and Taako and Kravitz count the beats for what seems like ages before they are sure the two men have passed. 

With a sigh of relief the two relax.

“Fuck that was close” Taako spits.

“Well it should have been expected to happen I mean we are in a public setting”

“Ya gotta admit Bone Daddy that shit was kinda exciting though”

Kravitz crooks an eyebrow “What have I said about calling me that… and are you still horny? Even after that?”

“I mean I was just getting going baby” Taako says drawing small circles on the lapels of the reapers coat. Drifting closer and closer to him ever second.

“Besides…. It would be a shame to just throw in the towel now I mean go hard or go home right?”

Kravitz places his hand on the small of Taako’s back once again and pulls him closer.

“I guess it would be a shame to not finish the job.” 

Taako has his arms around Kravitz’s neck once again. Their mouths firmly planted together. Taako shudders as Kravitz cold fingers return to his cunt. And after a few strokes along his lips, Taako is dripping wet again and Kravitz slides two fingers into him with ease. 

After a slow build up Kravitz is back to the pace he left off at and god it feels so fucking good. He’s stroking the most sensitive part inside of Taako, his fingers stretching him out in the most delicious ways. Taako moans into his mouth as his thumb picks up its pace on his clit. The two sensation are almost overwhelmingly unbearable….

Taako is forced to break their kiss, remembering his earlier “mistake” he buries his face into Kravitz’s coat to suppress his moans. 

Hands gripping tight, Taakos legs begin to shake his hips buckling, as the pressure builds and builds. It’s agonizing how close he is. He’s biting into Kravitz’s coat now, drool dripping down the sides of his mouth. 

Kravitz is once again cooing into his ear. Telling him how good he is, how much he loves him, how he loves the feeling of his wet cunt tightening around his fingers… and Istus bless him that last part is just about what does it. 

He feels his body tighten and a bust of pleasure courses through him and he’s fucking soaring. Kravitz doesn’t stop stroking him, drawing out the waves of his orgasm until his body falls limp. Thank the gods Kravitz is strong and supporting him. His hand scoops him up holding him straight. 

They stay like that for a moment, as Taako comes down trembling from his high and his breath begins to steady. Kravitz pulls his fingers from the elf and wraps his newly freed arm around his boyfriend pressing him close. Stroking the long locks of pale blond hair. 

Finally Taako composes himself. 

“You ripped my favorite tights”

“Oh did I? I didn’t notice…”

“Well second favorite…” Taako mumbles

There is a pause

“That was….”

“risky? Exciting…”

“fucking hot.”

“yeah it was”

“Who knew alleyways were such mood setter huh?” Taako laughs

“Ha! Well don’t let it be your only mood setter dear. Those two almost gave me a heart attack… you know if I had a working heart”

“Don’t worry that was an impromptu thing. Don’t expect cha’ boy here to be asking for an ally way fingurefuck all the time my guy. “

“So about returing the favor?...” Kravitz nuzzles his face into the crook of Taako’s neck.

“Not so fast lover boy!” Taako presses a hand firmly on his chest “What happened to ‘I don’t want to expose myself here’ and excuse you but I think you need to repay me sense you ruined my tights!”

“I’m sorry?”

“No you’re not.”

Kravitz’s face spreads into a shit eating grin “You’re right I’m not.”

“Don’t worry babe Taako always pays his debts especially when that debt is mutually beneficial to him”

Kravitz pulls him in for one last kiss. Before the two depart.

“When we get home, I’m warning you, I plan on ruining the rest of those tights once we walk through the door.”

Taako turns a bright red. He links his arm with his boyfriend.

The two walk out of the alcove into the Neverwinter streets as if nothing happened. Taako reaching behind him from time to time to pull up the sad remnants of his destroyed tights.


End file.
